sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Runway (Season 1)
''Project Runway (Season 1) ''is the first season in Sulola's Project Runway fanon series. Designers Placements } | | | |} } | | | |} } | | | |} Episode 1: Reinventing the Wheel 'Challenge: '''The designers face a classic challenge. They must make their own rendition of the little black dress to wow the judges on their first week. They can only use black fabrics and the dress cannot go past mid calf length. They have a budget of $150 to use at Mood and one day to complete this challenge. '''Workroom Highlights: '''Wendy seems very confident with this challenge, as her design aesthetic is very chic and modern. Tina, Skyler, Imbiana, and Rand also seem confident about this challenge. Meanwhile, Esteban and Chaliza both love to use colors and prints and feel limited by using only black. Cassy, fresh out of design school, struggles to keep up with the more experienced designers despite having fresh concepts. Others, like Zoe, fade into the background with perfectly average dresses being made. Terrence begins to have a panic attack soon before the runway when his dress doesn't fit on his model well, and he has to work fast to make alterations so she can fit properly inside the garment. '''Runway: '''A variety of styled little black dresses fill the runway for the first runway of the season. Some standouts include Wendy's which is very modern and beautiful and is styled well, along with Rand's black fringe dress, Tina's black cocktail dress studded with black gemstones around the edges, and Skyler's with the dress which looks interesting with numerous straps. Some that fall short include Chaliza's, which is very basic since she couldn't find inspiration in all black, as well as Cassy's which is executed poorly, Zoe's that is a little boring, and Terrence's which looks messy after his rushed alterations and actually almost falls apart. Sulola asks the following people to step forward after the models are shown: A.L., Esteban, Imbiana, Rusty, Tina, and Zoe. They have done well enough to stay in the competition and are safe. Sulola and her fellow judges Char Glover and Rodrigo Alvarez start off with the people who are in the top. They commend Skyler for his interesting look, and are in love with the many straps. They like Rand's fringe dress but think it might be a little too simple. And Char especially loves Wendy's dress, thinking it is the best fit for the challenge's expectations. Sulola tells Rand that he did well and is safe, leaving Skyler and Wendy to contend for the win. In the end, Sulola tells Wendy she has won this round of competition, while Skyler was very close but fell just short, and is also safe. Then the judges address the bottom: Chaliza, Cassy, and Terrence. They talk about how Chaliza's dress is very basic and lacks creativity, and Chaliza talks about how she works best with colors, frantically explaining herself. They do comment that her sewing is good. The judges love the story Cassy tells behind her dress but points out the imperfections in the construction. And then the judges comment on how Terrence's concept was pretty average, but the rushed alterations have crumpled the dress. Sulola also notes the near wardrobe malfunction. Sulola tells Chaliza that she is safe despite her lack of originality this time, and Chaliza is immensely relieved. Then she addresses Cassy and Terrence, saying both of their construction was poor this week. In the end, Terrence is eliminated since his concept was less creative and for his near wardrobe malfunction. Terrence hugs everyone goodbye and packs up his station in the workroom. Episode 2: ''Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My! '''Challenge: '''For this challenge, the designers will head to the Central Park Zoo, where they will rush around the zoo to claim an animal, and they must design their garment after this animal. A.L. received the flamingo, Cassy received the armadillo, Chaliza received the alligator, Esteban received the condor, Imbiana received the panther, Rand received the monkey, Rusty received the wolf, Skyler received the zebra, Tina received the elephant, Wendy received the shark, and Zoe received the ostrich. They have a budget of $225 to use at Mood and two days to do this challenge. '''Workroom Highlights: '''Most of the designers seem to be struggling with their designs. However, Cassy, Esteban, and Chaliza get to work right away, all inspired. Everyone is in love with the designs of Esteban and Cassy; however, Cassy continues to struggle with construction. Category:Season Page Category:Project Runway (Season 1) Category:Project Runway Seasons